Help me
by TheatreKidAtHeart
Summary: Dixie is falling into a deep depression and Connie isn't far behind her. They have both lost the most precious things in their lives—the people they love. Will one little girl be able to bring them together or will they be too consumed in their misery?


"I stand on the edge, thinking of reasons to carry on. Jeff's gone and I'd give anything to have him back but I can't because he's dead. It's the middle of the night. I could be gone without warning and nobody would know. I am weak and stupid. I'm not supposed to miss him. He was special though wasn't he, our Jeff. I'm supposed to be a rock but I'm crumbling." As Dixie says these last words in her mind, she braces herself to jump. She's standing on a bridge.

"Excuse me lady." A sweet voice interrupts her thoughts. Dixie looks down to see a small child standing on the path next to the ledge. "Are you okay poppet?" Dixie asks. "Lady, I need a grown up to help me. I runned away." She said quickly. If Dixie was looking for a sign this was it.

"How old are you darling" Dixie asked her. "I'm six. How old are you lady?" The girl asked innocently. Dixie wiped her tears and sat next to the child. "I'm very old, what's your name then darling?" Dixie laughed a little. "Poppy." she said shyly. "Ok Poppy. I'm Dixie. Can you guess where I work?" Dixie asked her, she was wearing her paramedic uniform so it wasn't totally unachievable. "A Nambulance?" Poppy said hopefully. Dixie nodded.

"Good, Lady can you take me to hospital."Poppy then said. "Why Poppy?" Dixie asked. Poppy then said she was sworn to secrecy and all she could tell Dixie was that she wasn't very well. Dixie accepted this and took Poppy to hospital.

Once in hospital reception, Poppy asked Dixie to stay with her. "Poppy can you tell this nice man why you came to hospital today so we can see if we can make you better."Dixie prompted. "Lady can I have a pen?" Poppy whispered. Dixie handed her a pen and she wrote her name on the paper and next to it said poorly in the head, then she handed it to Noel and sat in the waiting room. As Noel read the piece of paper, he and Dixie exchanged glances.

DIXIE POV

"Poppy." Connie shouted loudly. I jumped and told Poppy that the nice doctor was going to look after her. Connie led Poppy and I to a cubicle, Poppy sat on the bed."Poppy, How did you get to hospital today?" Connie asked her. "Well, I saw Dixie on the bridge and I needed a grown up to help me so I asked her to bring me here." Poppy explained. "Ok, why did you need Dixie to bring you to hospital?" Connie then asked looking at me.

Poppy was silent for several minutes. "I'm a very naughty girl and I have a poorly head." She said quietly. "Why do you think you're naughty darling?" I then asked. "Because loads of people tell me I'm naughty. I don't know I'm naughty. Everything goes black and when I wake up people say I've been naughty. They say my heads poorly" Poppy said embarrassed. "Dixie, can I have a word outside please?" Connie asked me.

I knew what was coming; Connie had been in a terrible mood since her daughter moved out. I told Poppy we'd be right outside if she needed us and stepped outside. I started apologising before she even spoke to take her off guard. "Connie, I'm sorry I just did what she asked me to." I said quickly. "I was just walking around Connie. We need to concentrate on her anyway. She's wants important. Ok, she approached me saying she'd run away and she needed a grown up to help her. She asked me to bring her here and that's all I know okay." Connie nodded leaving me in the hallway. She didn't say anything, odd.

Connie's Point of view

I go back to the soft faced little girl staring up at me. She's gorgeous. Her long strawberry blonde hair tied tightly into two French plaits and her green eyes. Her freckles cover her face and she is dressed so smartly. I sit on the bed next to her. She blinks away her tears; trying to be so brave. She reminds me of Dixie a little bit.

A few months before she met Jeff, Dixie was in a terrible relationship. Always trying to please her disapproving father, she was in a relationship with a guy called Darren. He was an evil man. He beat Dixie black and blue until she could take no more. I was a junior doctor at the time, at James Cook University Hospital; a long way from Holby City.

Dixie was 24 when she came through to the emergency department at James cook. I was doing my F2 training there and she was my first case. Dixie had taken an overdose of Paracetamol and Darren brought her to hospital, leaving her in an ambulance bay unconscious. I found her and she looked so fragile. She was close to death but as I talked her through her options, she smiled like an attentive patient. Even after 24 years with Jeff and 8 years of marriage, Dixie still put up a front and gave the impression that everything was peachy. Just like Poppy was doing now.

"Poppy, why did you need a grown up to bring you to hospital?"I asked her. I was met with a silent response.


End file.
